Fighting for Alec
by shadowhuntingbookworm
Summary: Set after COHF, Sebastian has been defeated. Tessa and Jem live together in New York, but after Tessa receives a desperate call from Magnus regarding the kidnap of Alec, she and the other Shadowhunters gather to save Alec from the clutches of a rogue group of the Clave. Malec, Jessa, possible Sizzy and Clace, rated T for some dark themes and slight language
1. Chapter 1

Tessa sat flicking through the pages of a magazine absentmindedly as she waited for Jem to come home. She still couldn't believe how lucky she had been. Jem, her sweet, lovely Jem, had come back to her. After Will she had stopped herself from falling in love with anyone else, not just to honour her commitment to him but as a form of self preservation.

After Will had died it had felt like half of her heart had been torn apart; the only thing which kept her holding on in those following years was her annual meetings with Jem at Blackfriars Bridge. When Tessa went there and found Jem, not the Silent Brother but her Jem, she was so astounded she couldn't speak. Even now, when they were living in New York and were planning their engagement, it still felt surreal.

Tessa was interrupted from her train of thought by an infuriating buzzing from her phone. She grinned, thinking it was Jem who had only just been able to grasp the concept of mobile phones. Looking at the caller ID, she was confused to see it was Magnus Bane. Strange, she thought, Magnus hadn't spoken to her since after the battle with Sebastian. It wasn't that there was bad blood between them; they were still close friends. But after Sebastian had murdered Alec's parents Magnus and Alec had become even closer, being not only a couple but each other's support system. Magnus had been too caught up in his honeymoon period to worry about others, and Tessa didn't blame him.

She answered the phone and was met by a strangled voice.  
"Tessa?" Magnus croaked.  
Tessa's stomach dropped. Magnus was always so happy, she had never heard him like that. "Magnus what's wrong?" she said worriedly.  
Magnus didn't reply, his breathing quickening on the other side of the phone as though he was having a panic attack.  
"MAGNUS!" Tessa shouted, desperately trying to grab the warlocks attention. "Magnus for God's sake what's going on? Are you hurt? Are you in trouble? Do you need help?"  
"No I'm fine" said Magnus, still crying on the other side of the line. "Its Alec."

Tessa felt sick. She knew how much Magnus loved Alec, it was etched all over his face. If something had happened to Alec she wasn't sure that Magnus would be able to recover.  
"Magnus what happened to Alec?" she said in a soothing tone, trying to calm him down. There was a shaky breath from the other side of the line as Magnus steadied his breathing.  
"It's the Clave. Isabelle told me." Magnus paused, as though he was giving Tessa time to remember who Isabelle was. It took a moment, but Tessa placed her as Alec's fierce and stunningly beautiful sister.  
"What about the Clave?" said Tessa, intrigued.  
"They took him." Magnus said dejectedly. "After the whole thing with Sebastian the Clave has been in shock. They lost so many Shadowhunters to the fighting, they need to breed as many more as they can get. So a rogue group from the Clave committed to the repopulation of Shadowhunters has taken him."  
"But why would they take Alec? It doesn't make sense!"  
"Isn't it obvious?" cried Magnus down the phone. "They took him because he is with me! He cant have children with me, they've probably gone to brainwash him into thinking he's straight!"

Anger coursed through Tessa. How dare the Clave do such a thing?!  
"Magnus, come to my apartment. Bring Alec's family. I can turn into him, find out where he is and then you can get Clary to portal you to go rescue him, okay?"  
"Tessa thank you so much!" gasped Magus down the phone. Then the line went dead.

Tearing through her apartment Tessa looked desperately for something related to Alec. Magnus had stayed at hers for a short period of time after he and Alec temporarily broke up, he must have left something she could use to channel him. After almost giving up, Tessa miraculously found a small wallet sized picture of Magnus and Alec outside the pyramids in Egypt. Magnus was in a ridiculous pair of Hawaiian shorts and luminous yellow sunglasses, whilst Alec was watching the camel stood next to them rather dubiously. Tessa smiled to herself, then moved away from all the clutter she had created, concentrating on the photo whilst trying to turn into Alec.

She was interrupted when the door flew open, showing a very bewildered Jem surrounded by 2 Shadowhunters and a very pissed off warlock.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I've got pretty caught up with writing this so I've got lots of chapters written in advance so will post either every day/every other day for the moment, once again, I dont own these characters they belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare**_

"Erm Tessa..?" said Jem worriedly, "Mind telling me what's going on?"  
"I will tell you what's going on, James Carstairs" said Magnus strolling into her apartment like he owned the place. "Your little Clave has kidnapped my boyfriend because he is gay. They are probably doing god knows what to him right now and your girlfriend has promised to help me find him."  
"-Thats not entirely true" interjected Jace. "It wasn't the Clave, it was a rogue group dedicated to the preservation of Shadowhunters."

Tessa noticed Isabelle, who's eye makeup was smudged from tears, kick Jace in the leg to make him stop but it was too late. Magnus turned on him, magic crackling from the tips of his fingers in fury.  
"He is your parabatai!" Magnus yelled. "And he is probably being tortured right now and you're defending the organization holding him hostage!"

Jace turned a bright shade of scarlet. "Of course I'm not defending them you absolute idiot; I'm a Shadowhunter and I can't just blame this on the Clave, corrupt as it is. And yes, Alec is my parabatai and my brother. Of course I'm stressing about him being gone!" he said indignantly.

The magic crackling around Magnus dropped slightly. Magnus, Tessa thought, seemed have replaced all the emotion she had heard on the phone with rage. Jem put down the shopping bag and stood in-between Magnus and Jace, trying to stop the fighting. With a jolt, Tessa remembered how he had done that between her and Will over 100 years ago, using himself to try and stop the fighting. Jace was so like will in every way apart from his appearance it made her ache. But Jem's presence made her happy again.

"Magnus for God's sake we have something to do here other than fight with each other!" said Isabelle, becoming frustrated with the situation. That snapped Magnus out of it and he turned to Tessa.  
"Can you find where he is?" he said quietly, eyes filled with concern.

Tessa concentrated hard, then her body felt tingly and light. When she opened her eyes she looked at her hands, pleased to see they were not her own. Everyone apart from Jem and Magnus, who had seen her do it before, gasped. Isabelle stepped forward, hand held out cautiously. "Alec?" she whispered.

"It's still me" Tessa replied in Alec's deep voice. "I change appearance but have to concentrate even more to find out his thoughts."  
Isabelle nodded, lips pursed like she was trying to keep back tears. Tessa felt sorry for her. In the past year she had lost her little brother and now both of her parents. Alec and Jace were her only family; Tessa realised that if Alec died it wouldn't just be Magnus broken beyond repair. Focussing hard, she delved into Alec's mind, deeper and deeper, until she reached his current thoughts...

_Chained to a wall in a darkened room. Repetedly tortured, Drowned then resuccitated multiple times. Dunked into water then electrocuted. Whipped then acid poured on the gashes. THe room, icy cold, no food or water. One thought continuously running through his mind, Magnus, Magnus, Magnus. _

Tessa gasped and the illusion dropped. Jem rushed to her side, grabbing her arm to check if she was okay. Tessa nodded to him reassuringly , then looked at Jace, Magnus and Isabelle gravely. Before she could speak there was a sharp rap at the solid oak door. Jace yanked it open, and Clary fell through it, throwing herself into Jace's arms.  
"Thank the Angel your okay Jace!" she shrieked. "Never do that again you jackass!"  
"What the hell did I do?" said Jace, clearly confused.  
"You left me a message telling me to come to this address, saying there was trouble! I thought something had happened, you'd gotten too feisty with a demon or something!"

Jace chuckled. Isabelle glared sharply at him and said pointedly, "Sorry to interrupt your sickly sweet reunion but my brother is missing and we keep interrupting Tessa from telling us where he is!"  
Clary's face paled, her smattering of freckles standing out brightly on her ivory cheeks. "Alec is gone?" she said quietly.  
"Taken. Group of the Clave" said Jace bluntly now his attention had been drawn to the dilemma once again. "I will explain properly later. Tessa?"

Tessa had been grateful for the distraction Clary had provided. It stopped her from having to break the news to people who loved Alec so much about what he was going through.  
"They have him hidden away somewhere. I don't know the exact location, but if Clary can open up a portal I can picture the room and get him out that way. But-"  
She broke off, not wanting to continue.  
"But what...?" said Isabelle, worry clear in her voice.  
"But I'm not sure we will be able to get him out alive."

**_Soooo I tried to leave it on a little cliffhanger, Please review!_**


End file.
